duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Shori Kirifuda
|Image = 200px |Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Nature |Signature = Bolberg Cross Dragon |Family = Z Kirifuda (Grandfather) Katsuzo Kirifuda (Father) Mai Kirifuda (Wife) Shobu Kirifuda (Son) Katta Kirifuda (Son) Joe Kirifuda (Grandson) |Voice Actors = (Season 1) (Sacred Lands) 浜田 賢二 |Affiliation = Kirifuda Family}} Shori Kirifuda is the husband of Mai Kirifuda, father of Shobu and Katta and grandfather of Joe Kirifuda. Appearance His appearance is based on a taller version of Shobu. From Shigenobu Matsumoto's artwork of Great Earth, he was shown to have grown sideburns, possibility to distinguish him from his son Shobu, who was currently an adult. In his return in VSRF, Shori was shown to have grayer hair, as the events on Katta's story took place several years since his last appearance. Anime Season 1 He helped Shobu to be interested in the game of Duel Masters at a young age. He left his home and family to continue his Kaijudo training, but misses his family every day. He came back in Season 2 but disappears again. He makes an appearance in the Duel Masters Movie trying to help Shobu, but again disappears. Duel Masters Charge In Duel Masters Charge he is revealed to have been killed by Zakira using Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom (in Duel Masters Cross it was Supernova Apollonus Dragerion) in a kaijudo duel while trying to protect the Duel Master's Proof from falling into Zakira's hands. Duel Masters Cross However, as revealed in Duel Masters Cross, before he was deleted he gave Extreme Bucketman a deck case to pass onto Shobu. It is only later revealed that he wasn't truly dead but deleted, however he managed to break free of his imprisonment and has been reunited with his son. Duel Masters Versus He was also seen in a flashback with Shobu during the time his second son Katta was born. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final After a long absence in the series, he was present in his second son's wedding along with Mai, Shobu and Katsuzo. After the wedding ceremony, he along with the other guests were present when Katta reveals a 3 year old Joe Kirifuda. He was shocked by Kattas revelation of already having a kid at a young age upon the revelation that Joe was Katta and Lulu's son, but took an admiration of his grandson. Deck His deck is an advanced version of Shobu's, with his trump card being Bolberg Cross Dragon. He uses cards from DMC-39 Victory Soul and DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul. Gallery Shori.jpg|Season 1 appearance Shori_DM_Charge.jpg|Duel Masters Charge appearance Shori_Zero_Duel_Masters.jpg|Zero Duel Masters appearance Shori_Kirifuda_(Birth_of_the_Super_Dragon).jpg|Duel Masters: Birth of the Super Dragon Shobu and Shori in VS flashback.jpg|Shobu and Shori in a flashback in Duel Masters Versus Shori_Kirifuda_Duel_Masters_Versus_Revolution_Final.jpg|Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final appearance Trivia * In the anime, he passed down Bolshack Dragon to Shobu. This was followed years later, with Shobu passing down a Revolutionary variant of Bolshack Dragon to his younger brother Katta. * His second's son Katta Kirifuda's role in Joe Kirifuda's story saga is similar to his role in Shobu Kirifuda's story saga. Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character